


You've Ruined Me

by love_antibiotics4



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Hurt, Lost Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_antibiotics4/pseuds/love_antibiotics4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Rick calls things off with Brooke (The OC) and find interest in someone new, Brooke leaves in a frenzy and finds a little trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here a little twist on a romantic fic, I hope you guys enjoy this:) because I definitely enjoyed writing this and am very excited to write the next chapters! I know this is a little short but stay tuned for the upcoming chapters!

Rick had barely spent anytime with me since we gotten to Alexandria. I think it's just because he's busy with Deanna and he's still adjusting. I noticed he had been growing closer to a woman Jesse, but I'm not really worried.  
My thoughts were interrupted by none other but Rick.  
"We need to talk." Rick abruptly announced to me.  
"What's up?" I asked with a concerned look across my face.  
"I don't think we are meant for each other." Rick blurted out at me as he paced back and forth.  
My stomach dropped as he spat the words at me.  
"we need to take a break. Ya know, explore our options." Ricks words felt like knives in my chest.  
"Oh, okay. If that's what you want." I mumbled out, trying to seem unfazed.  
"I'm really sorry, Brooke." Rick grabbed my hand, but I declined his touch gently pulling my hand away from him.  
"I know this is bad timing and I really hope you can find some way to forgive me.." Rick gently looked into my dad eyes.  
"There's really nothing to forgive." I blankly looked back at him.  
"So you're okay? We're okay?" Rick asked staring anxiously at me.  
"Yeah we're fine." I forced a smile trying to hide the tears filling up my eyes.  
"Good. Good!" Rick nodded at me.   
He made his way out the door, patting my back before he left.  
Tears began streaming down my face as soon as he closed the door behind him.  
My knees felt weak, my vision became blurry, and my hearing became fogged.   
"How could this happen? After everything, he's just going to leave me to explore his options... He'll be back right? He has to come back.. Hell, it's the apocalypse, how many options does he even have." I silently thought in my crowded head.   
"He'll be back." I whispered, thinking if I said it out loud I would be able to convince myself so I could settle down.

Months have passed since Rick broke things off between us, he hasn't come back. In fact he's done the exact opposite. Every day has gotten harder, I watch him flaunt around his new girlfriend. I thought he was my true love, that we were meant to be.   
There in the distance was Rick and Jesse smiling and happy while I was miserable. I watched as the entirety their newly joined home, I officially broke. It was time to do exactly what I wished I wouldn't have to. I quickly walked towards their house, in raged. I knocked on the door and Rick quickly came to answer.  
"Brooke, what's going on?" Rick questioned.  
"Look, I have to talk to you." I snapped.  
"Can't it wait till I'm free?" Rick suggested with an attitude.  
I looked over at Jesse who looked a bit irritated which only made me more furious.   
"You know what, she can stay here and listen if she wants I don't really care! I have to talk to you now." I yelled  
"Give us a minute" Rick pushed the woman Jesse out of the room closing the door behind her.  
"What is it, Brooke? What is so important that you had to ruin my night?" Rick snapped at me.  
"Are you kidding me? Rick, you were everything to me! You ARE everything to me! I don't know why you left, I don't know why I wasn't good enough for you or why she is good enough for you. I don't know why you're the only one who can calm me down. I don't know, I don't know.. but I'll tell you what I do know, I know that since you left I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't breathe.. because all I can think about is you! Every day without you, I fall apart more and more. All I have now is years of memories you left me with, while I watch you parade around a new girl.. And for the record, I don't care if I ruined your night because incase it's not obvious to see, you're ruining me.. I can not stay here any longer watching you have the time of your life with someone who's not me." I screamed out   
"Brooke.." Rick muttered as he tried to grab me hand.  
I quickly ripped it out of his grip.  
"Don't touch me! I didn't come here for you to lie to me and tell me how sorry you are! I came here so that when I'm gone, you know why.."  
"Brooke, please." He plead as his eyes teared up.  
"I didn't want there to be any confusion of why it happened, I want it to be clear. You are the reason why.." I assertively yelled, opening the door and walking out of the room.  
I heard Rick following me   
"Brooke, stop!" Rick yelled as I made my way to the front gate.   
"Open the gate." I demanded Sasha.  
"Brooke what are you doing?" Sasha had a extremely concerned look on her face.  
"I'm leaving, I need to go, just please-" I was cut off by Rick grabbing me.  
"Brooke, you're not going anywhere." Rick assertively stated.  
"Get away from me." I snapped, pushing Rick away.  
Sasha had already opened the door, so I quickly ran out. Sasha quickly took a step outside of the gate.  
"Brooke!" Sasha yelled out, I turned back to her.  
"Be safe out there." Sasha gently instructed.  
I nodded with an accepting smile, turning back around and running off.

I had been out in the world all alone for a couple hours now. I knew it was stupid to do, especially since I was upset and only had a one knife. Suddenly I saw movement in the bushes, immediately thought it was a walker. I got my knife out and took a couple steps towards the movement. Suddenly a man stood up out of the bushes, quickly shooting me in the stomach. I let out a loud scream, tears began running down my face as I held my hands over the gun shot wound.  
"Aw sorry sweetheart, I thought you were one of those bad guys. Let me do you a favor and put you out of your misery." The man raised his gun with a smile on his face.  
I was completely speechless, and in shock from the pain and just the whole situation.  
Suddenly I heard another mans voice.  
"Bob, put that gun down or so help me." the voice demanded.  
A man slowly approached me, crouching down beside me.   
"Now how bout you let me take a look at that" The man charmingly suggested   
I was still in shock and was skeptical of what was going on so I kept my hands in place as I looked the man in the eyes.  
"Darlin' you're gonna have to move your hands if you want me to help you." The man smiled at me.  
I moved my hand slightly, which provoked the man to inspect my wound.   
"We can take care of this back at our camp, but we gotta get back there quick." The man helped get me on to my feet.  
"Oh by the way, the names Negan." The man charmingly smiled and began walking me to his truck.


	2. I Know Who They Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooke (the OC) speaks with Negan as he tries to get to know a bit about her. He the reveals the truth behind the saviors and what she must do to stay protected by them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I know it's been a little while since I've updated but I've had a little writers block. I'm so so excited to write the rest of this though!&Let me know how you like the story so far!:)

I had woken up the next day in a bed. The room seemed to feel like a prison, concrete walls, hard cold floors, metal doors. It seemed to be safe, from walkers at least, so I guess it's not too bad.  
A hard knock shook the room, and a large man rushed in the room.  
"Boss wants to see you." The man barked with his eyebrows narrowed.  
"Excuse me." I looked at him tiredly.  
"Come on!" The man roles his eyes and forced me out of bed.  
"What the hell are you-"  
"Shut up." the man snapped.  
The man had a strong grip on my arm as he guided me through the building. The ground was cold on my bare feet. My stomach was sore around the area I had been shot the day before. I was harshly pulled down a hallway and thrown at the door at the end of it. My hands stopped my face from smashing into the metallic door.  
I turned around to confront the man with an enraged expression on my face.  
"Well go on." the man snapped, waving his hand for me to enter the room.  
"Screw you." I rolled my eyes, reaching my hand to open the door in front of me. Quickly a force pushed my face into the hard door, the sound echoing down the hall.  
"What the hell did you just say." the man yelled into my ear, his hand pressing harshly on the back of my neck.  
I somehow conjured up enough strength to through my elbow back into the mans stomach, causing him to loosen his grip enough for me to turn around and face him. I rushed back towards the man pressing down on his shoulder, hitting a pressure point, causing him to fall to his knees. I looked up slightly at the sound of clapping.  
"Well done." A voice laughed out, loudly applauding me.  
I took my hands off of the man kneeling in front of me.  
"Boss, this bitch-" the large man sprung to his feet, trying to throw blame me for what had just occurred but being quickly interrupted.  
"Shut the hell up, don't try to defend yourself after you jest got your ass kicked by a girl half your size. Get back to work."  
The man in the doorway demanded  
"Yes sir." The large man quickly made his way down the hallway, obviously embarrassed.  
"Come on in." Negan smiled at me.  
"Negan, right?" I questioned following him into the room.  
"That's right, and I'm real sorry about that. My guys aren't used to welcoming people in." Negan responded.  
"Yeah, I've noticed. First I got shot, then I was attacked by some meat head." I snapped.  
"I am so sorry about that. I'll find some way to make it up to you, deal." The man suggested with a charming smirk.  
"Deal." I agreed.  
"Good. Now I called you down her so I could ask you a few questions about yourself." Negan became a bit more serious.  
"Uhm, okay." I replied.  
"Well first things first, what exactly did you do before... all this?" Negan questioned with an eyebrow raised.  
"I was a trauma surgeon for the military." I proudly announced.  
"A surgeon huh?" Negan smiled.  
"Mhmm." I nodded.  
"Nice." Negan chuckled with a huge smile across his face.  
I quickly smiled back.  
" Now where did you come from? The hilltop?" Negan interrogated.  
"The hilltop? No I came from a little town, Alexandria." I answered.  
"Alexandria? I've never heard of any Alexandria, and I've heard of everywhere." Negan looked back at me a bit skeptical.  
"Obviously not, cause that's where I'm from." I shrugged with a slight attitude.  
"Hmm, Alexandria.. So why'd you leave?" Negan continued to question.  
"I.. uh.. I had some issues with some of the other people who lived there." I awkwardly answered his question.  
"Hmm, this Alexandria, does it have a lot of supplies, food, resources?" Negan asked curiously.  
"Uh, we had weapons but were running low on food and water, but I don't really see why this is all relevant." I shook my head.  
"Look. Brooke, right." Negan smiled.  
I nodded back at him, as he responded with a smile.  
"You are now apart of the biggest, safest, most powerful and most feared group in the world. In order to have gotten this powerful you have to take from other, smaller, groups. You can't let anyone be more powerful than you are but you also have to make yourself more powerful from them. In order to do that we take from them, so I have workers everywhere." Negan elaborated greatly.  
"Wait so you're going to go and take from everyone, after they've worked so hard to fight off the dead, watching their families die, almost dying themselves." I yelled back at him.  
"Darlin', in order to be great, in order to be safe and live, I have to. You don't think I've lost things? You don't think I've sacrificed? Well I sure as hell have, and I've decided I'm sick of losing people, I'm sick of being under attack, so I did something about it." Negan aggressively replied.  
"It's safe here?" I questioned.  
"Safest place on earth." Negan nodded.  
"And you're willing to just let me in your group, into safety, just like that?" I questioned skeptically.  
"For a small price." Negan admitted.  
"What's the price?" I eagerly asked.  
"You're gonna work for me. You're gonna help me organize everything. Ive never been good at this type of stuff and I had to kill the guy who used to help me." Negan explained.  
"YOU KILLED HIM?" I exclaimed.  
"I had good reason, he was my right hand man, and he had been lying to me the whole time, it all unraveled and that's the one thing I can't stand... liars." Anger formed in his face.  
"So you want me to be your new right hand man?" I asked with confusion painted all over my face.  
"That's right." Negan smiled back at me.  
"Why." I shook my head.  
"Because you were a surgeon, you're easily the smartest person here, and well... you're the nicest thing I've seen in a very, very long while." Negan smirked looking me up and down.  
"Alright, seems fair enough." I agreed.  
"Great, now go back to your room and work on this." He handed me a folder filled with papers. "Then get some rest, ya never know when I'll need ya." Negan smirked at me.  
"Fine." I smiled, pressing the folder to my chest. "Hopefully I don't get mugged on my way back there." I sarcastically smirked, exiting the room.  
I could hear Negan let out a laugh.  
On my way back to my room, dozens of harsh eyes glared at me. I hated the feeling that everyone was watching my every move, so I got back to my room as fast as possible. I had finally gotten back to my secluded room after a walk that had seemed to take forever. I flopped my body onto the bed, trying to process everything that had just been admitted to me. I began working on the papers in the folder that had been bestowed upon me. It was tones of statistics and maps, where I had to determine the right amount of supplies that needed to be given to us based off of how much that had in the first place and how big their camp was. By the time I was finished I was exhausted, as I just had spent 4 uninterrupted hours on paper work. So I dozed off, sprawled out across the bed.

Morning had arrived quickly, as I was awoken abruptly.  
"Brooke!" Negan pushed my door wide open.  
"What!?" I yelled out at him.  
"I need you right now!" Negan grabbed my arm, pulling me out of bed.  
He drug me into his office that was filled with about 3 other woman and 6 men. There on his large desk was a radio, picking up signals from surrounding walkie-talkies.  
"I need you to listen to this! One of our camps was attacked, they killed all but 5." Negan angrily explained.  
"What? Do you know who did it?" I looked back up at him dazed.  
"No! Just listen!" Negan pushed me into a chair.  
I began listening to the radio, as Negan adjusted the nob to try to get better signal.  
"Would it help if I said I was sorry?" I heard an all too familiar voice, followed by a woman's that I tuned out.  
"Holy shit..." I stood up slowly from the chair I was seated in.  
"What?" Negan grabbed me by the shoulders.  
I stood silent for a second.  
"Brooke! What the hell is wrong with you?" Negan shook me harshly.  
I looked back into his eyes, in complete and utter shock. I then let out in a quiet voice.  
"I know who they are..."


End file.
